The Things They Never Knew
by SrslyVal
Summary: How can Justin Bieber feel so close to someone he has never met until this tour? What is it about Cassie that takes him back to when he was a kid? Will Cassie ever reveal who she truly is to Justin?


**Flash-Forward.**

We sat quietly on the beach, somewhere where we couldn't be found by anyone. I felt his hand slightly brush against mine as we stared at the clear night sky; butterflies instantly came fluttering into my stomach. The moon was full and bright, it almost seemed like it was right there at arms reach.

"Isn't the moon amazing?" He spoke quietly in soft tone as if it was a secret just for me and him to hear. I could honestly say that I felt like he and I were kids again. I remembered the two of us staying up on warm summer nights just to watch the moon. I wondered for a moment if he was thinking the same thing, but then I remembered, he didn't know who I really was. My train of thought was suddenly broken by a brisk breeze that felt cold to my skin. I guess he had notice I was cold because in one swift movement his arm was around me, and I was pressing against him. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them to conceal the warmth and my face that was now rosy and flushed. I placed my head on his shoulder and let out a quiet sigh.

"You know, there's something about you." He had finally broken the silence. "Something familiar; we've been touring together for a month, and I've been feeling this way for awhile now." I lifted my head up off his shoulder to look at him. "How can someone I've known for only a month seem like someone I've know for my whole life?" My heart began to beat faster as he turned to look me dead in the face. _Shit! _Was all I could think. In a couple of seconds he would look me in the eyes and figure out who I am. "I feel like I know you." I cringed a little bit as he looked at me with his warm eyes with a slight grin on his face. _Shit, shit, shit! What do I? He's gonna find out if I don't think of something quick. _And without thinking, I kissed him on the lips. I could tell he was shocked because he pulled back for a moment, but then to my surprise he began to kiss me back. His lips were soft and sweet against mine. He placed his hands on my cheeks as the kiss began to intensify. They both felt hot against my cold cheeks, so hot they could've probably left hand prints. He pulled away for a moment and looked at me.

"Justin…" That was all I could mumble before he came in to kiss me again. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't help but give into temptation. I slowly turned my body to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. As wrong as I knew this was, it felt so right. I knew this would backfire on me later, but at the moment I couldn't care less.

* * *

**Ellie Pokodner.**

"It is officially announced that Justin Bieber will be headlining his first world tour to promote his album 'My World 2.0' with Cassie Martin as the opening act for the North American dates and Selena Gomez for the remainder of the tour. Presale tickets will be available on both Justin and Cassie's official website, but tickets will official be available on September 18, so Bieliebers better be ready!" I looked at Livi as she read this out loud directly from her iPhone. She tucked her effortlessly wavy hair behind her ear and shrieked with excitement.

"Can you believe it? You'll be touring with Justin Bieber!" She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Not me, Cassie will be. You gotta remember not to call me Ellie when he's around."

"Oh relax Ellie." She looked at me with a goofy grin on her face.

"No, really, I mean it." I shot her a look from across my room to make sure she got he point. With one hand preoccupied she nonchalantly waved the other without breaking her gaze from her phone.

"Okay, okay." I sighed and resumed packing. I knew Livi liked to joke around, but by tomorrow afternoon I would be reunited with the boy I left back in Canada when I was only 10, and the was stressing me out. On top of that I had been at this packing thing for the last two days, and I didn't really think I had gotten anywhere. Packing had never been my strong suit.

"Where's Nicole, she was suppose be here an hour ago." I shouted across the room as I tossed clothes out of my closet and onto my floor.

"She said she had to pick something up. Détendez-vous mon ami!" Because Livi was half French, she liked so spit out little French phrases every now and then. It was one of the charming things I loved about her.

"Where's Nicole when you really need her?"I said to myself. Not to long after we heard a knock on my bedroom door and in came Nicole with three Tiffany bags in hand.

"Where have you been? You know I can't pack worth shit. You were so suppose to be here to help me." My stress had now reached my tone of voice, yet she just simply grinned at me. She walked in and placed her purse on the floor.

"Relax girl, I've come baring gifts." Livi glanced up from her phone as Nicole dropped one of the small Tiffany bags in her lap. She handed me the second as I came walking about of my closest.

"What is this?" I looked at the bag questioningly before doing anything with it.

"Just open it." I did just so, and pulled out a jewelry box. I looked at her and she looked by and just smiled. I opened the box in it was heart-shaped necklace. I pulled it out to look at it closely. One side read "Ellie" while the other read "Best Friends Forever."

"I was gonna give yours to you when Livi and I came to visit you out on tour, but I felt now was more appropriate." I knew I could always count on Nicole to fix my problems whenever they were out of my hands.

"Okay, now that that's over lets get these suitcases packed." She looked at the mess that was my suitcases and began to laugh.

"You were right, you can't pack worth shit. Let me handle this." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and got too worked. Four hours later three and half months of clothing were neatly packed and organized into my suitcases. I looked at the clock that read 12:45am and sighed. In just five hours I would be on a plane to L.A. to meet up with Justin and start rehearsal. Thinking about it made me light- headed. Livi and Nicole had passed out on the pull out bed in my room and intended to do the same, I was going to need all the sleep I could get. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


End file.
